Field
This application relates to managed computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for automatically collecting debug information in a server device.
Background
A number of techniques have been developed to remotely manage the operation of computer servers in a manner that provides accessibility, consistency, and efficiency. Remote management allows the removal of input/output interfaces (e.g., monitors, keyboards, and mice) for the servers. For example, large data centers containing numerous rack servers are commonly managed using a variety of remote management tools, such as simple terminal connections, remote desktop applications, and software tools used to configure, monitor, and troubleshoot server hardware and software.
Server devices can malfunction from time to time. The malfunctions can originate from normal wear and tear from prolonged use, changes in hardware configurations, changes in software or firmware, external damage, etc. An administrator in charge of repairs may need to first determine the cause or source of the malfunction. For example, the administrator may wish to know what phase the server hangs.